


innsjo poetry collection

by innsjovide



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poetry collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innsjovide/pseuds/innsjovide
Summary: I sometimes write vague poems so why not post them here
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. birds

birds can see more colors than we can 

their eyes are more complex than ours 

like ours are more complex than dog eyes 

what if they find a way 

to give us bird’s eyes 

and we can see the world again 

with all its new colors


	2. supernovae

there is something beautiful to me   
that when a star dies   
we do not see it’s supernova   
for years til the light reaches us 

but the supernovae  
are so bright 

that even light years away from us 

they would illuminate our night skies


	3. handprint

thousands of years ago 

a woman

pressed her hand to the wall of a cave 

her home 

and blew red paint around it 

when she took her hand away 

it left the silhouette of her hand 

an image preserved in time 

now

i look at an image of her hand

on my computer screen 

if i told her that sentence she would only recognize about half the words

given we speak the same language 

in this make believe scenario 

but when i see her hand 

trapezoidal palm, 

long fingers 

with a pinky finger that curves slightly inward 

like mine 

i wonder 

if maybe this woman and i 

are the same person after all


	4. Mars !

David Bowie asked  
in his nineteen seventy one song   
whether or not there is life on Mars 

it’s been maybe fifty years   
and now, for certain, there is 

for I am alive   
and I am on Mars 

the golden sky above me   
the red soil beneath my feet 

I am out of my element and within my element all at once and it is beautiful 

the ground is rocky and rough   
like a desert on earth, but it is different 

I stand on soil that is not my home- earth that is not earthen 

and gods above and below me it is terrifying 

I am accompanied only by the best of the best   
(Even though it is hard to think of it- i am the best of the best ) 

the best pilots to ensure our safe trip   
the best researchers to collect data 

we are here to do work 

but for a moment, we can take in the bright new world we walk upon 

I am the first 

I am the first to take step on Mars   
Wearing the American flag on my spacesuit I have never felt more patriotic but the thought occurs to me if it really matters 

I am on a world without america, or any nation   
It doesn’t matter where I am from or where I will return for on Mars, there is only the present and the fact that you are here 

I am here, against the will of the fate 

we’ve come here on a ship of metal and hope 

like a death wish waiting to happen we left our home planet for another and now we are here

In search of life and to say that we did it, we are here 

my heart sets aflame when i remember why we are here- that I may not be the only living being on this dusty foreign planet 

it shakes my soul to know I am not alone 

it takes all my will 

to not fall to my knees 

as I take in the new world around me 

a step untaken before 

I disembark by craft 

the first of a party of six 

The first of many to come , my hopeful mind whispers to me 

the very first human to walk the surface of Mars 

it is terrifying to think of

but I don’t have to think now 

like the stars above me it is beautiful


	5. the graffiti artist

the graffiti artist 

steps back to admire his work 

a fresco of color and light across the canvas 

of an urban landscape 

“boy, why do you do this”

a passerby cries 

“why must you vandalize the city 

with your disgusting mark?”

the artist smiles and turns to the passerby 

“I am an artist

and I must create”


	6. a rose in bloom

I do not speak of love 

for who am I to speak of what I 

have not experienced? 

but who can look at the rose

and not wonder what love 

may feel like?


	7. untitled

time is so fleeting, each memory a dream I don’t think ever really happened

I look on my past and wonder if it was real or if I’m blinded by memory


End file.
